


Sleepless Nights

by alternativemedia



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativemedia/pseuds/alternativemedia
Summary: After a big fight Brittany can't fall asleep without Santana.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 36





	Sleepless Nights

It's 3 A.M. and Brittany can't fall asleep, she doesn't think she can fall asleep ever again. The argument keeps replaying in her head over and over until she can't take it anymore. She shoots up from her bed and sits on the edge of it, pressing her feet into the ground gently. She sighs in frustration and gets up to go to the bathroom, she turns on the light and it hurts her pupils until her eyes adjust. She stares at herself almost not recognizing the person staring back. The dark black circles under her eyes from not being able to get any sleep for the past couple weeks and her bloodshot eyes from crying most nights. She wipes her eyes like that's going to make them disappear, but it doesn't. She walks back into her room plopping herself on the bed. She stares at the ceiling, looking at the glow-in the dark stars that her and Santana put up when they were seven years old. Everything reminds her of Santana. She decides to pick up her phone to see if they are any text messages from her that she might have missed, but nothing. She sighs again, a little louder this time and she feels her fingers pressing on the buttons on her phone clumsily forming sentences. She stops and looks at what she wrote, 'ugh, I'm so pathetic' she thinks to herself as she reads it in her head. 

"santana please stop being mad at me. I only said those things because I was angry and sad. I love you so much you know that and I would never try to intentionally hurt you. you know that more than anyone else in this world." She's embarrassed that she sounds so helpless and desperate, so she hits the backspace key until it's all gone. She throws her phone on the bed and thinks how this all happened, how all of the sudden she doesn't have her best friend of 10 years. Actually she doesn't want to think about it. She feels the tears begin to form in her eyes from that brief time of thinking about it. And she curls up into a ball and cries. It feels like minutes, but it turns out it was for hours when her mom comes into her room.

"Brit it's time to- Brit? Honey what's wrong?" She rushes over to her bed and sits down, putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder. She sniffles and wipes her nose with her hand, looking miserably at her mom, "Is it Santana?" She said gently drawing circles on the blondes shoulder. She wipes her nose again and just nods, her mom pulls her into a much needed hug and holds her. It feels comforting, but that's exactly how Santana used to hold her after watching a sad movie together. Lightly stroking her hair saying, "It's okay, Brit, you're okay." softly into her ear. 

"I'm okay," Brittany croaks out. Her mom releases her from her hug and looks at her. Knowing that she isn't, "I think I'm gonna go for a bike ride," She gets off her bed and begins to change. 

"Okay, well just be safe," her mom says leaving the room. 

Brittany is so unbelievably tired that her mind isn't working right she throws on one of her cheer sweatshirts and some black Nike running shorts. She looks in her full body mirror and laughs at how bad she looks right now. But she doesn't care, not right now. She jogs down the stares and into the garage. And sees her bike she sighs, because she hasn't rode it since her and Santana got into a fight. She straddles it and then opens the garage up, riding out without the door being fully open. She breathes the fresh summer morning air and smiles slightly. No matter how bad of a mood she's in, this air will always make her feel good again, for at least a couple seconds. She rides through Lima seeing some people she knows and seeing her favorite restaurant of all time, Breadstix. But she frowns when she remembers the friend dates that her and Santana always used to go on there. She bikes away quickly and goes into a neighborhood. Not realizing it was Santana's. She bikes around until she begins to realize it and her first instinct was to turn around, but she continues the way to Santana's house. It's like her bodies in autopilot and she can't turn it off. Soon enough she's on Santana's street, and then she's in her driveway, then her porch. She looks at the door, knocking hesitantly. She turns around quickly and tries to run down the stairs but she ends up tripping on her feet and scraping her knees on the concrete. Just like 2nd grade when she went through her skateboarding phase. 

"Brittany?" Santana's voice is raspy like she just woke up. Brittany stands up quickly her adrenaline ignoring the pain in her knees and looks at Santana for the first time in two weeks. She's in her pink bath rope with her bunny slippers that Brittany got her for Christmas one year, "What are you doing here?" She says crossing her arms.

"don't know," Brittany looks down at her shoes shyly, after 10 years of friendship she's just now being shy of Santana. 

"You don't know?" She raises an eyebrow and it intimidates her further. 

"I can't fall asleep," She says stupidly looking at Santana with dark circles and faint bloodshot eyes.

"Take some drugs," with that Santana moves to go back into her house but Brittany quickly jumps the stares and catches her wrist just in time.

"Wait San," She says pleadingly. Santana turns around and looks at where Brittany's hand is and then looks back up at her sad eyes and sighs, "Can't we talk and work this ou-" 

"There's nothing to workout Brittany, you know that," she yanks her hand out of Brittany's hold and finally goes back inside not looking back.

Brittany keeps her hand where it was holding Santana's for a moment, and then she dropped it, the look on her face was heart-breaking. She sniffed her nose to try to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks but it didn't work. She went down the steps and then felt the pain in her knees, she winced and then began to really start crying. She sat on her porch stairs and broke down completely. Crying uncontrollably, her fingers were through her hair holding it tightly. She looked up and her eyes were miserable, she was miserable. She wiped her nose a few times and sniffled as she forced herself off of Santana's porch steps. When she got up she didn't feel anything, she wasn't sad, mad, or in pain. She sniffled and picked up her bike, looking back at Santana's house one more time she looked down and then got on her bike and rode away. 

'This fucking sucks so bad' Brittany thought to herself riding mindlessly weaving in between the yellow lines in the road. She didn't even care if a car hit her at this point she was so tired of fighting for something that maybe wasn't even meant to be. She was on the road passing neighborhood after neighborhood until she saw a familiar one. She recklessly turned into the neighborhood and got honked at for riding in front of a random white Subaru. She rolled her eyes and continued to ride not thinking much of it. Brittany road in silence, kind of wishing she brought her phone to listen to music or something. Her thoughts were cut off when she arrived at her friend's house, Quinn Fabray. She didn't even bother putting her kickstand up she just threw her bike on the ground and jogged up the porch steps. Then she knocked on her door three times, she didn't usually do things like this, just showing up uninvited. After a minute the door swings open with Quinn standing on the other side looking confused.

"Hey?" She said questioningly stepping outside of her house closing the door quietly. Brittany had a numb expression on her face as she backed up giving Quinn space on the porch, "What's up Britt?" She crossed her arms looking concerned at her friend.

"Santana and I got in a fight," She said looking down ashamed, "I-it was dumb, I was dumb, like I always am," She whispered the last part to herself but Quinn still heard it and sighed feeling sorry for the other girl. 

"Why don't you come in and we can talk about it, okay?" She put a hand on the side of Brittany's arm and the dancer jumped at the contact, Quinn gave her a weird look but she decided not to bring it up. 

"Okay," Brittany says finally relaxing under Quinn's touch. She turned around to open the door leading Brittany in, they walked through her big house and into the living room. Brittany took the couch and Quinn took her dad's favorite chair. The taller girl's hand were in her lap fiddling with her fingers mindlessly. Quinn studied her, seeing her bloodshot eyes and the black circles under her eyes. 'She looks awful' Quinn thought to herself. 

"How did you guys even get into a fight exactly?" Quinn asked with actual curiosity. Brittany and Santana were attached to the hip, and usually all over each other. Their friendship was always in the honeymoon phase. Which is why Quinn thought it was weird that they got into a fight, and how she would come to her and not Santana to try and work it out. 

"It started two weeks ago," 'they haven't been talking for two weeks? That sounds almost unheard of' Quinn thought to her self as Brittany was talking, "A week after her mom passed away actually," The blonde didn't make eye contact with Quinn, afraid she might cry again. So she continued to stare at her coffee table in front of the couch, "She started to sleep with all these guys, an-and I started to get upset. I know I've probably been with more than half of the school, but when Santana did it I just had this feeling. Like I-I was angry about it or something. Anyways I confronted her about it when I was over for a sleepover and she got super hostile and angry at me. Yelling at me saying that I accused her of being a slut. Which I didn't Quinn," Brittany looked at Quinn seriously and the blonde just nodded and Brittany continued, "I was just sitting on the bed while she yelled at me, telling me things how I should just pick a gender and how I shouldn't like both. And at this point I started to get upset so I got up from the bed and started arguing back with her. Telling her pretty mean things too, saying how she will never be on the top of the pyramid or be the best singer in glee club. But I don't even believe those things I said, I-I just said them because I knew she was insecure about them. Then she got really upset and said that she knew that I have been in love with her this whole time. And that I shouldn't because she will never love me back. I got super sad and angry at the same time so I finally said sleeping with the whole football team isn't going to bring your mom back," Quinn was sitting on the chair in shock of everything, it was hard to imagine them arguing like this, "She stopped talking, there was a tear falling from her face but she quickly wiped it so I couldn't see but I did. She stared at me for a couple more seconds and then finally told me to leave. I haven't really talked to her since. I went to her house today and tried to work things out but she just told me there wasn't anything to work out." Brittany slumped back into the couch and sighed closing her eyes. Trying to prevent herself from crying. 

Quinn was trying to process everything that Brittany just told her, 'Santana sleeping with the whole football team, Brittany being in love with her? Top of the Pyramid what? She was the second from the top that's practically-'

"Quinn?" Brittany said looking at her friend who looks like she zoned out but she really was just trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"You're in love with Santana?" She blurted out and Brittany's eyes went wide, "I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. That's your guys business not mine." Quinn quickly apologized but she still looked shocked. She sat up straight and then thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe?" She didn't even know herself to be honest. But it would make a lot of sense if she did.

"Maybe that's why you started getting mad that she was sleeping around you know?" Quinn suggested and Brittany sat there pondering it the possibility, "You were just jealous," She concludes.

Things started to connect in her mind, that one time in middle school where she asked Santana to help her practice kissing, and the other time where she asked Santana how to give hickeys, or the one time in freshman year where Brittany asked Santana to take her virginity because she wanted it to be with someone she trusted completely. She didn't ask her to do those things because they were best friends, because frankly best friends don't do things like that. She did it because she was in love with Santana Lopez. And she has for awhile now. 

"I- I'm in love with Santana," It was her A-ha moment like everything was finally making sense, but how did Santana know before her? And how did she know that saying that she will never love her back would hurt her the way that it did. Why did she agree to do all that stuff for Brittany? Practicing kissing, giving each other hickeys, and even taking each others virginity for crying out loud. Why did she do that if she didn't feel the same way, "But she said that she will never love me back Quinn," Brittany looked at Quinn who was staring back at her surprised.

"You know what Britt? I don't think she would have stuck around as long as she has if she didn't feel the same way. At school you guys are all over each other, kissing each other's cheeks, holding pinkies, and the constant hugging, why do you guys always- you get my point." She said looking down embarrassed because she rambled on about their PDA. The dancer just sat on the leather couch thinking about all of this. And it was really hard to think because of her lack of sleep. All she could think about is that she loves Santana and Santana loves her. But in more of a friend way. 

"Why would she say that then?" She said looking at Quinn sadly. She thought about it for a second and then it came to her.

"Because she knew that if you said that to her she would have been completely devastated. It goes both ways when you're in love." She says, it was kind of confusing how she explained it but Brittany understood exactly what she was trying to say. For a moment she was content with everything. Santana loves her, and she loves Santana. That thought kept running through her head like an endless cycle. 

"Thanks Quinn," She said getting up from the couch.

"Of course, anytime Britt," She said also getting up. Brittany walked over to her and gave her a hug, it shocked her at first but then she immediately hugged her back. Not because she knew that she needed it but because she was her friend. 

Quinn led her out of her house and they said their goodbyes. Brittany finally felt good in two weeks, and it was exhilarating. She had a plan and everything, she was going to go back to Santana's house and profess her love for her, and then apologize for everything and then kiss her. Then they'll be happy together. The plan was fool proof right? She got back into Santana's neighborhood and she began to get nervous 'what if she won't answer the door this time' 'what if she denies that she loves me too' She pushed the thoughts out of her head and road into her driveway for the second time today. She jumped off her bike quickly and ran up the porch stairs knocking on the door in three quick successions. She was so nervous her palms were all clammy and she was sweaty from the hot summer heat. The door began to open and her heart was pounding out of her chest like crazy but it quickly died down when she saw her dad answer it. 

"Hello, Brittany," Santana's dad said holding the door frame in one hand and the door in the other.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, I'm here to see Santana, I know she probably doesn't want to see me right now, but can you tell her it's like super urgent." Brittany said toying with her hands.

"She's not here," Her dad said plainly. 

"Oh, well where is she?" Brittany said dropping her hands.

"Sam Evans," Brittany's heart dropped, Sam Evans? As in Brittany's Ex? This can't be happening of all people she would sleep with she went for her ex, right after she came to try to fix things too? How could she do this to her? Her heart feels like it's being physically ripped out of her chest, "Are you alright?" Santana's dad says, she just nods quickly and turns around to runs down the stair quickly hopping onto her bike. She has to go there. When her and Sam dated, everything seemed fine for the first couple of weeks, but then he began to become more and more abusive. But that's not why they broke up, Brittany went to his house because he wasn't answering his text, so she went to just go see if he was okay. When she went up to his room he saw him having sex with another girl, but that wasn't even the worst part. He was abusing her. Brittany winced at the memory but continued to bike down the road towards his house she was nervous to see what she would find, hopefully nothing too bad. The carelessness in her was gone, she wasn't weaving in and out of the yellow lines, she was peddling as fast as she could even though her thighs burnt so badly. She finally saw his neighborhood and swiftly turned into it. '4039, 4040, 4041, 4042, finally, 4043. This is it.' She thought to herself she quickly jumped off her bike and ran up to the door. She was going to knock but she heard arguing and then screaming, she grabbed onto the door handle and barged into his house. 'His parents aren't home' was her first thought when she got in his house. She quickly went through the living room and down the stairs to his bedroom. She always thought it was weird that his basement was his room. But that's besides the point. She went around the corner and then into his room. She saw him standing there hands on Santana's wrist yelling in her face while also screams back.

"Don't talk back!" He screamed and then slapped her in the face, "Why did you come here in the first place, slut? If you didn't want me to fuck the shit out of you, huh?" Santana was strong, she wasn't going to be a wuss now. "Answer me!" He said slapping her again. 

"That's not why I came here, I came here to suck your dick, not for you to fuck me!" She screamed back spitting on him.

"Oh that's it," He turned her around and began to take off her clothes.

"Stop! What are you doing!" Santana pleaded.

Brittany was in shock, she couldn't bring herself to say anything but when she saw Sam trying to undress Santana and her struggling she finally spoke.

"Sam!" Was all she could think of to scream. They both turned their heads and looked at the blonde confused. But then he let go of Santana to walk over to Brittany.

"Who let slut number two in?" He said laughing as he got closer and closer to Brittany. 

"You left the door unlocked dumbass," Sam punched her right in the face and then started screaming at her. Asking her why she left him and saying it was because she was a lesbian and all of this other ridiculous shit, "I left you because you're a douche bag, Sam." Another punch, she could handle a couple of punches. Back in elementary school she was the top fighter in this super secret fight club that Santana arranged. He yelled at her some more saying how again she's a dyke and no one will ever love her. She looks at Santana who's half dressed on his bed not moving because she's too afraid now. "Go," Brittany mouthed. She looked at Brittany one last time and grabbed her T-shirt and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Mother fucker!" Sam screamed hitting the wall behind Brittany, "You son of a bitch! She got away!" He said hitting the wall again, "I was gonna fuck her so good until she couldn't take it anymore," He said into Brittany's ear. She couldn't stand it anymore, talk about her all you want but don't talk about Santana. She punched him in the nose and when he grabbed it in pain she kicked his stomach so he would fall over, "You fucking bitch!" He said still holding onto his nose, she got on top of him planning on punching the shit out of him but her rolled making Brittany on the bottom and he had her pinned to the ground, "You're gonna get it," He said punching her in the face for the third time almost knocked her unconscious then she hears screams from a women who sounds a lot like Sam's mother.

"What the hell is going on here!" She hears a man say. Then she feels the weight of Sam off of her and she looks up and sees him and his parents arguing. She gets up and walks past them and up the stairs, they're calling out to her but she ignores them and walks right out of the house. Her head pounds as she picks up her bike, she looks up and the sky is pink, 'wow' she thinks to herself as she gets onto her bike. She rides out of that horrible neighborhood and onto the road, she feels the blood trickling down her face and she goes light headed. Then she feels herself crash into a ditch full of weeds and water. 

Hours have passed by and Brittany still remains motionless in a ditch with weeds covering her body mostly.

"Brittany!" Santana calls out flashlight in hand looking all around the road. After a couple hours went by she went over to Brittany's house to apologize for overreacting about everything but when her mom said that she wasn't home she began to panic. 'What if Sam really hurt her?' was a reoccurring thought she had. So she went over to Quinn's house to ask her for help which luckily she said yes. After all, Brittany was her friend too. 

"Brittany!" Quinn called out walking around the other side of the road, "It's useless Santana, she could be anywhere,"

"We have to find her Quinn," Santana said still searching around. Brittany heard voices and started to wake up a little, her body ached so bad. Her legs were sore from biking all day and her head and face hurt like a bitch. She tried getting up but all she did was groan in pain, "Wait shut up Quinn, did you hear that?" Santana said trying to listen where the noise was coming from.

"You're delusional," Quinn said staring at the tan girl searching frantically. Brittany heard little voices but they were getting closer so she tried to get up one more time and she managed to climb out of the ditch and into the road but as soon as she got on the side of the road she collapsed again, Quinn and Santana heard something fall and they turned to see Brittany laying face first into the road, "Oh my god," Quinn and Santana ran over to her to help her get up but she was unconscious, "Bring the car around then we should be able to lift her in there." Quinn commanded Santana, she quickly ran over to the car and started it. She drove up to Quinn and Brittany and parked the car then she jumped out of the car to help Quinn pull Brittany into the car, after minutes of trying they finally manage to pull her in the back seat. They both sigh and Santana gets in the passenger side and Quinn slides into the driver's side. 

"Thanks for helping me today," Santana says as they drive away. 

"Don't mention it, where are we going yours?" Quinn asks looking at Santana carefully and she just nods. The whole car ride was silent until they pull into Santana's driveway, "I call arms," Quinn says seriously but jokingly at the same time. Santana playfully rolls her eyes and laughs slightly. Carrying Brittany was pretty easy until they got to the stairs.

"This is gonna be a bitch," Santana said lugging her best friend up the stairs.

"Yeah it is," Quinn said laughing struggling to pull the blonde haired girl up the stairs. After what it feels to be 10 minutes they finally get her up stairs and into Santana's room. They gently lay her on her bed and they both stare at her, "She looks awful," Quinn states crossing her arms disapprovingly. Her face and body was covered in mud from being in the ditch for who knows how long. And there is two distinct cuts on her face, one on the edge of her forehead and one on her cheek. Not to mention her black eye, well they were pretty much black already so it doesn't look a lot different besides the swelling. 

"I can take it from here, thanks for everything Quinn, I really appreciate it," Santana looks at Quinn but she continues to stare at Brittany. 

"Yeah no problem, just don't let this kind of thing happen again, okay?" Quinn says walking towards the door. 

"I won't," Santana says watching Quinn's every movement as if she's scared she's going to try anything. After today anything can happen. 

"Can I ask you something before I go?" Quinn says underneath the door frame facing Santana now.

"Yeah what is it?" Santana shifts uncomfortably, honestly she just wants her out of the house so she and Brittany can be alone together.

"Are you in love with her?" Santana looks taken aback but then just nods her head yes, "Good," With that Quinn leave them alone together and Santana feels relieved, because she's never admitted it to anyone, especially someone she hasn't talked to since middle school. She turns around to look at Brittany's wounds to see what she has to clean up and she's shocked to see Brittany awake sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're in love with me?" Was all she said and Santana walks over to her slowly until she's right in front of her best friend of 10 years. 

"Come, we need to clean you up okay?" She grabs Brittany's hand and leads her into her bathroom connecting into her room. She sits Brittany on her toilet and the examines her, "It'll probably be best if you take a shower, and then I'll clean out your cuts," Santana says still holding onto the blonde's hand. She nods, "I'll bring in clothes while you do that okay?" 

"Okay." Santana walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door carefully. Brittany gets up from the toilet and doesn't even bother to look at herself because she knows she knows that she going to look ugly. She takes off her cheer hoodie when she was about to take off her shoes she realizes that someone took them off for her. She smiles to herself because she know that she has good friends. She takes off her socks and then her shorts and underwear. Then she hops into the shower the cold water hitting her softly. Even though it's cold it feels so nice getting all the dirt and grime off her body. Santana comes in quietly putting the clean clothes on the sink. She thinks about joining Brittany but she thinks it might be weird. But then she remembers that they've had sex so it's fine. She doesn't even think enough to strip out of her clothes she just jumps in. And she stares a Brittany's bare backside her muscles were defined as she washed her hair it was so attractive. She pushed those thoughts out of her head quickly though, she didn't come in here to be perverted, she came in here because she missed her best friend. She gently wraps her arms around the taller girls torso and hug her back.

"San?" Brittany's eyes were still closed because the shampoo was rinsing out of her hair. 

"Mmm?" Was all she said still holding on to Brittany gently. She turned around to face the shorter girl and was confused when she saw her full clothed. And she started laughing, "What's so funny?" She said smiling to her ears.

"You're wearing clothes, we're in a shower," The blonde girl said smiling too, "Can I?" She said motioning her shirt and Santana nodded. Brittany carefully lifted her shirt off of her body and then threw it over the shower, "Sorry your floors probably gonna be wet now," She said unhooking her bra hanging it on the shower curtain, "You're so beautiful, Santana." The shorter girl looked shyly but Brittany tilted her chin upward so she can see her beautiful brown eyes. It was intense, she felt her stomach flip and then fill with butterflies.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," Santana said staring right into Brittany's blue orbs. She chuckled and shook her head.

"No one is as breath-taking as you Santana Lopez," Brittany leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was very gentle and sweet, their lips move together as one; Santana sighs into it as if she was waiting an eternity to kiss Brittany S. Pierce. The taller girl pulls back first, "Your shorts are still on," She mumbles, the brunette quickly understood and took off her shorts and underwear and threw it over the shower like Brittany did with her shirt, "Turn around," Santana did as she's told and turns around, she then feels Brittany's fingertips gently massaging her scalp with her shampoo; and it feels absolutely amazing. She then unattached the shower head to rinse the shampoo out. Using one hand to still gently massage her head.

Once the soap is completely out of Santana's hair she reattaches the shower head and turns Santana around.

"I'm sorry San," Her eyes were soft but sad at the same time. Santana immediately knew what she was talking about, their argument. She softly caressed Brittany's arm to reassure her.

"We both said things that we didn't mean Britt," Brittany softly nodded but she still wasn't convinced.

"I didn't believe any of the things I said, I think that you deserve to be on the top of the pyramid. And you are the best singer I have ever heard in my life, not just in glee club." The blonde looked at Santana with all the love in the world.

"I know you didn't mean any of those things Brittany, your eyes said it all. I've been friends with you since 2nd grade, I think I can tell when you're lying," She said laughing causing Brittany to laugh too. They decided to get out since they were both pretty clean, Brittany hopped out first and grabbed two towel for them. Santana happily grabbed the second one drying her body off and then her hair. Brittany put on the shorts and sports bra that Santana gave her and then she gave the brunette the over sized t-shirt that was originally for her, "Sit down," Santana said motioning the toilet.

"I'm scared, what if it hurts?" Brittany said looking concerned, Santana just laughed pouring hydrogen peroxide on a paper towel. 

"Then you can hold my hand okay?" She put the bottle of hydrogen peroxide down and then turned to the taller girl. She started to dab softly at the cuts on her face, she winced a couple of times because it was stinging, but it wasn't too bad. Once she was done with her face she started to work on her knees, she poured more of the solution onto a new paper towel and started dabbing away at her knees. 

"Ow, that hurts like a mother fucker San," Brittany was cringing at the pain, it was way worse than the cuts on her face. She subconsciously grabbed Santana's hand and held it tightly, which helped numb the pain a little. The brunette got a warm wet towel and gently rubbed the solution off of her cuts. 

"Okay we're done," Santana said throwing away the paper towels and putting the hydrogen peroxide away, "You were very strong, baby," She leaned down and gave Brittany a soft kiss on her lips. Making her smile like an idiot. They turned off the lights in the bathroom and the headed to bed, Brittany got in first then Santana so the blonde haired girl got the wall. 

"Can we talk San?" Brittany intertwined their fingers together and looked at her hopefully, Santana sighed and nodded, "You said that you were in love with me?" Brittany said still holding onto her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Was all she said.

"Then why did you tell me that you would never love me back," Brittany said sadly. 

"Because I was afraid Britt, I didn't know how I felt or why I felt that way, it just felt more safe denying it than accepting it you know?" Brittany nodding understandingly. 

"Well, I'm in love with you too," Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled, so hard she felt like her teeth might chip off.

"Really?" Santana said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, really," Santana squealed and jumped to embrace Brittany. She was literally the happiest girl in the world right now, despite everything that has been going on. Brittany is her person, and nobody is going to take that away from her, "I would love to stay up but I haven't slept in two weeks, not counting me passing out in that ditch earlier." Brittany said laughing. 

"Yeah I haven't been getting a lot of sleep either, not without you in my bed," Santana admitted shyly. Brittany just smiled and snaked her arms around her torso and pulled her in so she was spooning her, "Goodnight Britt," 

"Goodnight San." They both fell asleep like that for who knows how long. Brittany finally got her sleep, with her person. Can't get better than this right?


End file.
